A Tail of Two Halfas
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Summery inside, cause I got nothin' sorry. Pairing: FEM!DannyxOC Rated T for Shen's language and some non-cencored violence.
1. Three Main Characters

**This is a gender switch fanfic. And these are the main characters(I only want to explain Danny, Sam, Tia(Tucker's female name) and Shen(Shelen(my OC)'s gender switch name).**

**Danny**

Name: Danny Fenton/ Phantom

Age: 14 (almost 15)

Gender: Female

Occupation: Highschool Ghost hunter/ Heroine

Backstory: Danny was a shy girl that didn't like to fight. She met Tia in 1st grade and the two became best friends. Later they met Sam, who had become a goth after moving to Amity Park. The three slowly warmed up to each other and later after Sam returned from a Summer Camp he introduced his friends Shen to the group. The four became inseperatable and Danny started to get along with Shen quite nicely. On the first day of 8th grade, though, the four went to Danny's house after school and learned about the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny didn't want to go into the portal at first but after Shen's fakeout danger she rushed in and accidentally tripped. The two were zapped and Danny became Danny Phantom, the ghost girl heroine of Amity.

**Danny Phantom:**

As Phantom Danny is a lot more out spoken and brave. She fights ghosts with Fantom Fury on a regular basis with their friends. Their arch nemesis is Vladria Masters/ Plasmius, and she sometimes blushes when Fantom gives her a compliment. As Phantom Paul is a fan and this both makes Danny a bit nervous and rather intrigued that Paul ikes her. But he doesn't like her for her so she is kind of confused.

Other Facts:

Danny is rather clueless and doesn't understand why lately Shen acts embarassed around her sometimes.

When Fantom hugs her from behind, Danny blushes bright red as his tail snakes around her legs and as he speaks his hot breath touches her skin, it makes her whole body tingle, but as she is still rather clueless she doesn't understand why.

Danny is also an omnivor but though she too loves fast food, she doesn't eat as much(which is one of the reasons she is so skinny)

**Shen**

Name: Shen Pendragon/ Fantom Fury

Age: 14 (almost 15)

Gender: Male

Occupation: Highschool Badboy

Species: Halfa (Half human, half dragon ghost)

Backstory: Shen used to travel a lot with his parents but soon they stopped in Idaho where they lived in Boise for a while. That was when Shen met his best friend Samual Manson. The two clicked the moment they started to talk during kindergarden. Sam used to be a quiet boy that hated to fight and Shen did most of the talking until Sam moved away. Shen remained in Idaho till 5th grade and then his Father moved to Amity Park with Shen after Shen's mother passed away. Shen at first hated the small town and didn't talk to anyone until he met Sam again during a summer camp at lake Eerie(don't remember the actual name) The boys were reunited and Sam had gone goth. So when they returned from the camp Sam introduced Shen to Danny and Tia. The four became inseperatrable and after a while during Hightschool Shen realized he had had a crush on Danny. One day after school the gang had gone over to Danny's house and they discovered the Fenton Ghost Portal. Sam had dared Danny to enter the ghost portal and when she hesitated Shen entered the portal and to freak her out pretended to be being attacked by ghosts and made very fake mocking cries for help and ghostly moans. Danny became worried and rushed into the portal after putting on a jumpsuit. Luckily Sam managed to tear off the Jack Fenton head and the girl rushed in after Shen. On her way through she tripped and accidentally hit the on switch causing the portal to come to life and both teens were shocked by the ecto-electricity. In the process Shen became Fantom Fury, a fierce ghostly Night Fury, and Danny became Danny Phantom. Now with Sam and Tia the group fight ghosts to protect Amity Park.

**Fantom Fury:**

As Fantom Fury, Shen is much more violent and fierce. He ignores orders and hates the athorities. His greatest weapon is the Camicazi Bomber, an attack that Night Furies were well known for in the Viking eara. As Fantom, Shen also enjoys sneaking up behind Danny and making her jump when he hugs her from behind. Fantom is also very clever and cunning, so he can easily slip away from a battle and then reappear to send his suprise attack.

Other Interesting Facts:

Shen is an omnivor and will not change his eating habits. His favorite foods are chinese and seafood. After the accident he has sometimes found a craving for raw fish.

Because of Shen eating a lot if someone else is paying they better bring a lot of money cause this boy loves eating races.

Shen secretly loves to draw. He expessially is into drawing manga characters and dragons. Only Sam knew of his secret hobby as Shen knew of Sam's love for writing dark poetry.

Though it rarely hapens Shen blushes very easily. Sometimes when Danny is really close like when they are doing homework together, Shen blushes as hormones are one thing a teen is cursed with.

As Fantom Fury, Shen sometimes sends hints of his crush on Danny and enjoys making her blush. He also is rather posessive of Danny and hates Paul. Fantom will not hesitate to attack if anyone outside the little group comes even a breath's distance from Danny. The only ones that can calm him in these cases are Danny or Sam (Tia is a bit afraid of Fantom).

**Sam**

Name: Sam Manson

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Occupation: Highschool Goth/ Ghost Hunter

Species: Human

Backstory: Sam used to be a calm, sweet boy that didn't like violence. One day though he was cornered by some school bullies(Even kindergarden has bullies) and they began to beat him up(Thes kids have terrible parents). Sam being taught to be a gentleman didn't fight back and when the bullies had gone he was left to cry on the ground from the pain. He then saw a shadow cover him and looked up to see a boy around his age with long blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. The boy helped Sam up and though his words were harsh, his actions were gentle. The two later became friends and the next time the bullies came Shen defended Sam. Sam then knew he had to be strong and not let people walk all over him. He and Shen became the best of friends and when Sam had to leave Boise he rebelled against his parents rules of being a gentleman. Sam became goth and continued to defend himself and others. In 4th grade Sam met Tia and Danny and they became atight knit group of misfits. Sam then was sent away to a Summer Camp where he was reunited with Shen and the two were abole to catch up. After Summer camp, Sam relalized that Shen had moved to Amity Park soon after his mother had passed away. Sam introduced Shen to Danny and Tia and they group became inseperable. After the accident Sam became interested in becoming a ghost hunter with his friends and it became a regular thing for them.

Other Facts:

Sam is a vegitarian and will not change that ever. He is against using animals for food.

Only Shen knew of Sam's passion for poetry and novelization. The two would sometimes even combine their talents to make one story with illistraitions.

Because of Shen's love of raw fish ever since the accident, Sam has tried to avoid eating with the group when they are alnoe(anyone would lose their appitite watching that)

Sam has his spats with Tia and sometimes they go too far in their verbal arguments so he has to appoligize and Tia also does, but sometimes when they blurt omething out they both blush.

Sam is trying to get Shen to ask Danny out on a date, but Shen always adds at the end of his proposal with the line 'As Friends'.

**Tia**

Name: Tiana Foly

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Occupation: Techno geek/ ghost hunter

Species: human

Backstory: Tia met Danny at a young age and became the other girls voice when Danny was too shy to speak. She later helped to befriend Sam and then met Shen. Tia was in charge of the controls when Shen and Danny entered the ghost portal.

Other Facts:

Tia had a small crush Valen(Val for short)(can't think of a better male name for Valerie, help! D8) and in one episode she helps him out a bit.

Tia is crazy about technology. She would die without it. Literally.

Tia is a carnivor. She hates veggies and will not eat them. This annoys Sam to no end.

Despite Tia and Sam's spats, they do show some signs of feelings toward eachother, even if it's not love-bird type signs.


	2. Sam and Shen, Danny and Tia

A Tail of Two Halfas (Genderswitch)

Chapter 1: Shen and Sam, Danny and Tia

Part 1: Playground Bullies

Boise ID, a small quiet city with bustling people not many tourists. I wouldn't be suprised if you had never heard of the place. I is very common and boring for the most part. But one young boy standing in the school yard at recess looked around him. His short black hair was combed back to give him a sophisticated look and his clothes were creased and stainless. His violet colored eyes scanned the playground from where he stood with his feet facing each other and his knees buckled from nervousness.

His parents had sent him to the school to get him used to the people of higher class. But the kids that were in the school all seemed normal. The boy desided to just stand where he was and wait for his mother to pick him up from school. But as he was shuffling away he was stopped by a couple of mean looking kids. The boy stopped and looked up at them in fright. One boy sneered at the violet eyed one and pushed him down. Not knowing how to react, the boy allowed himself to be pushed and blinked. The other boys laughed at the reaction.

"Give us your milk money!" The leader of the little group said. He then snapped his fingers and his followers took the boy up and shook him. A few quarters and a $5 bill fell from the boy's pockets. The leader snatched up the money and snickered in saticefaction.

"B-But that's all my mom gave me!" The poor boy pleaded.

"Shut up!" The leader said as he punched the victim in the face. Tears came to the boy's eyes and he tried to bite back a sniffle but the other boys then began to stomp on him and kick him like a paper bag. They then left the kid to cry. Suddenly, though, the boy's vision got darker. He looked up and saw the sillouet of someone with uncombed hair and dark blue eyes. Sam whiped his tears as the other boy glared down at him with his arms crossed.

"They do this to you?" The other kid asked. The one with violet eyes jumped as he was not used to being adressed so harshly.

"Well?" The one standing snapped. The victim cringed then nodded. He couldn't tell if the rude kid was a boy or a girl. Whoever they were they had slightly longer gold-blonde hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the end and was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

The kid turned their head toward the bullies and the rich boy nearly jumped again when he heard an inhuman growl. He looked up and saw the blonde march over to the older boys and glare up at them. They were definitly taller than the blonde. The rich boy gaped as the blonde beat up each thugand then rounded on the leader who dropped the money and ran. The blonde picked up the fallen money and walked back over to Sam who flinched thinking the other kid would hit him too, but instead the blond held out his fist and the rich boy cupped his hands as the change clinked into his waiting palms. The blonde then held out the hand sideways and the violet eyed one took hold of it.

"Thank you." The boy said. He then saw the blonde smile.

"No problem." The other replied.

"Um, I'm Samuel by the way. Samuel Manson!" Samuel introduced.

"Shen." The blonde replied, "Mind if I call you Sam? Samuel sounds too formal."

"Sure!" Sam said grinning.

The next day at recess Sam and Shen played on the swings together. Sam laughed and Shen grinned as they played. Sam finally knew he had a friend.

...

Part 2: Shy Girl, Loud Girl

Amity Park, a small quiet town with little excitement. In an allyway crouched down was a small girl with short raven black hair and ice blue eyes. She was holding a long stick and was doodling in the sand. She doodled small rocketships and stars and a moon. This was her passion, to become an astronaught and explore the great beond. She sighed dreamily and looked up only to give a startled squeal and fall on backside.

An African-American girl with dark green eyes and glasses was staring at her with a large closed mouthed grin. Her short wavey black hair was also laden with a bright red snowcap and she had on a bright yellow sundress.

"Hiya!" She said loudly causing the other to blink in suprise.

"Um...Hi?" The shy girl said nervously.

"I'm Tia!" Tia beamed.

"D-Danny..." Danny said quietly.

"Weird name for a girl." Tia frowned then her attention was caught by Danny's doodles.

"Hey! Neat drawing!" Tia commented and sat down with the other girl. Danny blinked and looked down at her picture.

"Not really, I just like space." She shrugged.

"Wanna know what I like?" Tia grinned.

"What?" Danny asked curiously. She stumbled backward again as Tia's eyes flashed with excitement as she quickly pulled out a bunch of shiney electronics!

"They call me a Techno Geek!" Tia said proudly.

"Th-That's nice..." Danny wasn't sure whether to run back to the house and hide or to keep talking to Tia. She decided to continue their convosation.

After an hour of talking Danny introduced Tia to the family and Tia admitted she had walked away from home. It was apparently normal for the girl as her parents were well aware of Tia's dissapearances. Later that evening the girls decided to become best friends and sealed the vow with grape juice. They would have used blood but Danny thought it was too gross.


	3. Moving Away, Passing Away

A Tail of Two Halfas

**Hello. I know I haven't updated this in, what, a year? So you'll be happy to know all that are reading my DP fanfics I am back into that fandom and shall update 'Dragon Hybrid Love' soon. But that aside hope you enjoy this chapter and it's more centered around Shen. The next one will tell more about how Danny, Sam, and Tucker become friends.**

Ch. 2: Moving Away, Passing Away

"My parents say we're moving." Sam said as he sat with his chin on the railing of the playground. The park had become Shen and Sam's special place to meet. Even as 3th graders they entered the playground to hang out.

"Why?" Shen asked, looking up from where he was laying on the hard metal of the stairs.

"They say I need to be with less troublesome people." Sam shrugged. Shen snorted and sat up.

"Troublesome people?" He then grinned innocently and pretended to be looking around, "I don't see any troublesome people around here."

"Knock it off!" Sam scolded as he payfully brushed his hand against Shen's dark long sleeved shirt. The cool Autumn air blew past them as they sat or stood in scilence.

"Where're you moving to, anyway?" Shen finally said.

"Not sure, they said it was a small town near Wisconcen." Sam replied with a shrug.

"It's just like your parents to move close to the cheesehead state." Shen joked. Sam glared at him.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah...I-I guess so..." Sam said quietly. Shen then stood up.

"Well let's make today the best last day together." Shen declared. Sam stared at him wide-eyed then smiled and the boys left the park.

...

Shen's eyes snapped open and he looked out the window. The house across the street was still empty.

It had been a year years since Sam had moved and Shen hadn't made another friend since. He sighed and got out of bed. His hair had grown more so it went a bit past his shoulders. Still not long enough to put into a ponytail again.

After Sam had left a week later some kid had cut his ponytail off and as a result Shen punched their lights out. No one messes with Shen Pendragon's hair and gets away with it!

Shen walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt then got dressed. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by his mother who was fixing breakfast.

Her shoulder length black hair rested in shaggy strands around her face and her dark green eyes behind rectangular glasses focused on the meal she was preparing.

"Good morning, sweety." Tyra greeted as she set a plate with ham and bacon with toast and a fish on the table where her husband, Shane was sitting reading the paper. Shane was like Shen with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. Shen had inherated all his father's traits, including his eyes. Shen and Shane both had bright sapphire colored eyes. But one thing that all of them had was very uncombed bangs.

All of the Pendragons had uncombed hair. It was hard not to in their family. Even if they tried to gel it down or use hairspray the bangs would always rise again and hang in their faces.

"Morning." Shen replied as he sat down. He eyed his father's plate with slight discust at the raw fish. By that time the teen had become quite used to his father's odd diet. He had once questioned the uncooked meat and his parents had told him it was a rare condition that only his father had at the time.

Shen pulled his own plate close and took a bite of his eggs. Tyra then sat down and ate her oatmeal. It was a normal rutiene. But all soon came to an end...

...

Shen had been taken out of school early by his father and the two went to the hospital. Apparently Tyra had had been in an accident and was dying. Shen rushed to her side while Shane stood back.

"Mom!" Shen said in a choked up voice. Tyra turned her head to see her son and gave a weak smile.

"Shen...I thought you wouldn't come." She whispered. The accident had caused a rib to puncture her lung and she already was extremely fragile. There was no way to do an opperation.

"It'll be ok, Mom!" Shen said, holding her hand in his. Shane also walked up to his wife.

"Shen, could you wait in the hall?" Shane asked quietly. He didn't want to but Shen understood that his parents needed some time to say goodbye alone. Shen went out into the hall to wait. He growled in anger then punched the wall with one hand. The nurses and doctors walking around saw this and were shocked that a boy in 4th grade could do such damage to a wall and not get hurt.

Shen finally let the tears fall as he stood with his bangs hiding his eyes from view. Finally Shane called Shen back in and he walked over to his mother.

"This is not goodbye, Shen." She whispered, "It is merely, until we meet again..."

Then the heart monitor stopped and Trya's hand grew cold. Shen let go of it and burrows his face in his arms and cried as the nurses pulled the sheet over Tyra's body and she was wheeled away.

...

When Shen and Shane got home Shen said nothing to his father went up to his room, locking himself away from the outside world. And cried.

**Yes. Shen's mom died. Well I had to kill her for the story to get any further. In the discription I did say that Shen's mom dies. So now he can go to Amity and the adventure will begin!**

**Next: Summer camp and a big surprise.**


End file.
